Lean back, let it move right through you
by ksx244
Summary: Maura is a socially awkward goof, and Jane is only too happy to clue her in on New Year's traditions ;) Basically another fluffy new year's fic, but this time it's being published midway through the year, because why not.


A/N About a year ago I got the idea for this (I don't have the best sense of time do I), and I found it again today. After a bit of editing, I'm fairly pleased with it. The title is taken from a panic at the disco song (disclaimer, I don't own the song, panic at the disco, or anything affiliated with the show). Enjoy! :)

* * *

"60, 59,58….."

Jane skulked out into the hallway, desperate to get away from the crowd of people she barely knew preparing to ring in the new year. Angela had dragged her to an old friend's New Year party, along with the rest of the boys and Maura. At least she had Maura, who, while slightly strained around the strangers, had reassured Jane and made the whole situation less unsatisfying and utterly boring for her. That was something, at least, right?

"More punch?" The ever-bright smile that couldn't be described as anything less than adorable of Maura Isles appeared at Jane's side, presenting a small plastic cup of exotic colour.

"No thanks Maura, I'm just waiting out this minute so I can go home."

Maura frowned slightly. "You aren't enjoying it?"

Jane shrugged. "Not necessarily, just I'd rather be at home, on my own couch, with you and Frost and Korsak, and yes even Frankie, Tommy and Ma as well, not surrounded by people I barely know whose only focus is getting laid, or drunk, or both."

"I see your point Jane." Maura set the cup of untouched punch down on a nearby table. "Although parties can be an excellent stimuli for-" Jane cut off the doctor with a pointed look.

"30, 29, 28…" The chorus from the living room increased.

"You don't see Ma anywhere do you? I just know she's gonna try and make a last ditch effort to get me a kiss for midnight."

"Kiss you at midnight? Why midnight?" Goofy and socially awkward Maura was back.

"Maura have you never to been to a New Year's party before?" Jane asked incredulously.

Maura shook her head. "Not many, and the ones I did attend were very formal."

"Really? Ok next year, you are so going to have to kiss someone. Even if it's someone you haven't talked to all night, you can't pass up on the tradition."

"Do people often do that? Just kiss someone random at the end of the countdown?" Now it was Maura's turn to be shocked.

"Some do. It's funny to watch."

"10 ,9 ,8.."

"I don't think you need to worry about Angela getting you a date now, we've got 5 seconds, she's probably too busy with Cavanaugh."

"Oh Maura no!" Jane cringed, visibly recoiling at the mental image.

"2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cheers and whoops erupted from the living room; fireworks spewed across the night sky.

Maura giggled, elbowing the Detective affectionately. "Happy New Year Jane."

Jane blew on a yellow party horn, her face a mask of sarcasm, causing Maura to giggle even more.

"Happy New Year Maura." Jane replied, with as much fondness as Maura despite the sarcasm shown just seconds earlier. "Still can't believe you never came across the whole 'kissing at midnight thing."

"I kind of missed out on that didn't I?" Maura's smile waned a little.

"Not really, I'm quite glad to be out here with you; otherwise, there's no doubt some sleazeball would try and hit on me."

"Hm." Maura didn't seem so comforted.

"No seriously."

Maura turned to Jane to look her directly in her dark eyes, a puppy - dog look plastered across her face. She knew Jane would be unable to resist.

"Oh, c'mon then." Jane rolled her eyes, pulling her friend into a hug. Planting a chastѐ kiss on her cheek, she asked, "Happy now?"

Neither woman had realised how close together they were, but both had become aware of the heat discharging from the pair, how palpable the tension was.

"Yes." Maura's reply was a little breathy, rasped out from lips dry with want. The two stayed locked in an intense gaze, chained in the embrace of each other's long limbs, sending a rush of undeniable heat through both of them. They had restricted this want for months (years), convinced the other wasn't interested.

And then the dam broke.

Once more they grasped each other; this time the effort to close the distance between their bodies was frantic, more violent, fuelled not just by want, but need, the kind of need whose resolution was long overdue. Their lips crashed together, moving perfectly in sync, with more drive that far outmatched even the firework display outside, hell, the beauty of the pair outranked the magnificent show. Maura backed up against the wall, her hands flying to Jane's hips, whilst her hair enjoyed the hurried strokes of scarred but by no means any less wonderful hands, and her lips revelled in the fact that they were at least being captured in their other half.

"Janie!"

The pair sprung apart, any remaining sparks manifested by them quickly fleeing the corridor.

"MA! I was… uh.. just um," Jane scrambled for an explanation, while Maura's mind had temporarily shut down, with half of her brain wondering if she could melt into the wall she was leaning against and the other incoherently babbling about Jane.

"You had to wait didn't you?" Angela pointed to the clock at the wall. "It's 12:02! You just had to wait two minutes, you couldn't have just kissed her at midnight like everyone else. Now I owe Korsak fifty dollars!" She grumbled on her way back to the kitchen, leaving the couple shocked into silence.

"Um…" Jane regained her voice first. "Shall we just… go?" She motioned towards the door, still slightly stunned and very embarrassed.

"Yes, um," Maura caught up, her soft features settling back into her normal look. "The uh, countdown has finished, after all."

Jane pulled Maura along the corridor quickly, ducking underneath the windows as they passed.

"Jane I understand the rush, but why are you avoiding the windows?"

"Do you really want Ma to catch us sneaking out?"

"... Go, quick go!"


End file.
